Heartbeats Between Raindrops
by Sealure
Summary: It was raining, and there was water dripping from somewhere nearby, and he'd started counting the heartbeats between raindrops a long time ago just to get his mind off the silence. They'd left him. But there was no way he was abandoning Derek like everyone else had abandoned him. OR Derek realizes Isaac didn't leave. NO SLASH FAMILIAL FEELS ONLY


**Hello, hello, hello!**

 **So, this is actually a piece that I wrote a couple of years ago, and I just found it the other night in my Documents.**

 **I really love it, and I cried a little bit when I read it.**

 **It's a Teen Wolf (obviously), and it's definitely one of my happier ones.**

 **WARNINGS: Just emotions!**

 **SPOILERS: Bits of season two, possibly a touch of three. I honestly don't remember, and I don't have access to the show to check right now.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 _Heartbeats Between Raindrops_

* * *

Isaac was curled up on the sofa in the loft. His hands twisted together in his lap, and his crystal blue eyes were seeing something far beyond the floorboards.

They were gone. Quiet, loyal Boyd with his slow smile and lead reassuring presence always at his back. And beautiful, vivacious Erica, with her vibrant personality, musical laughter, and loving heart, always ready to take the lead.

She'd taken the lead, alright—and she'd led them both far, far away from him. They'd left him.

Just like everyone else.

At the game, he'd told Scott that he came to win.

But sitting here, alone in the dark, Isaac felt so very, very much like he'd lost. Erica and Boyd were long gone. Derek was who knows where. Isaac had no one and nowhere to go to.

He closed his eyes, pressing his face into the back of the couch.

It was raining, and there was water dripping from somewhere nearby, and he'd started counting the heartbeats between raindrops a long time ago just to get his mind off the _silence_.

 _1…2…3…4… drip._

 _1…2…3…4... drip._

 _1…2…3…4… drip._

 _1…2—_

He was jolted from his thoughts by the creaking of the door. He picked his head up, focusing on something that wasn't raindrops for the first time in hours.

A tall, broad, slumped figure slipped through the giant doors and closed them behind him. The scent gave him away—it was Derek. He let out a sigh and rested his head against the door for a moment before pushing himself upright and turning around.

Isaac didn't move. He wanted to see if Derek would even notice him. Maybe it was childish, demanding, needy—he really didn't care at this point. He just needed some proof that somebody cared about him, that somebody was watching out for him, looking for him. That somebody would _see_ him.

Derek walked right by the couch and was almost to the bed when he froze, head rising as he sniffed the air. He spun around, green eyes locking on Isaac's curled form, and his eyebrows went up.

"You're still here," he said, voice rough.

Isaac nodded wordlessly.

Derek stared at him like he couldn't believe his eyes.

 _1…2…3…4… drip._

"Why?"

 _1…2…3…4… drip._

Isaac shrugged.

Derek's eyes narrowed. "Isaac..."

 _1…2...3…4… drip._

Isaac stared at the floor. "Where else was I gonna go, Derek?" he asked quietly.

 _1…2…3…4… drip._

Derek's harsh expression softened. "You could have gone with—with them," he said, voice low.

Isaac shook his head. "I'm tired of running, Derek," he whispered. "I had a home here. It was a little fractured and there was the occasional day or ten when we were fighting for our lives, but it was a good home. Now half of it is missing, and I just— "he shrugged helplessly. "I'm pretty familiar with how it feels when people run away and don't come back, and I didn't really feel like turning into one of them."

 _1…2…3…4… drip._

Derek slowly started moving towards the couch. "You and me both," he croaked.

 _1…2…3…4… drip._

Isaac tentatively scooted over, making room for the Alpha, and he sank down beside him.

 _1…2…3…4… drip._

Derek braced his elbows on his knees and buried his face in his hands. "It's too quiet in here," he said, voice muffled by his fingers.

"It's empty," Isaac whispered, and Derek reached out without looking at him and towed him closer.

Isaac didn't put up much of a fight, all but collapsing against the only family he had left and hiding his face in his shoulder. Derek let his arm rest around Isaac's shoulders, warm and heavy, and didn't let go until Isaac's slender shoulders stopped shaking, and the damp patch on Derek's shoulder stopped spreading.

"Sorry," Isaac whispered, but he didn't pull away.

"It's alright," Derek whispered in return, and tugged the younger boy even closer, if that was possible.

Neither of them said anything for a long moment, and Isaac went back to counting heartbeats.

 _1…2…3…4… drip._

 _1…2…3…4… drip._

 _1…2…3…4… drip._

The rhythm was the same.

The difference was the second heart, beating right beside his.

And somehow, the rain didn't sound quite so lonely anymore.

 _1…2…3…4… drip._

 _1…_

 _2…_

 _3…_

 _4…_

 _Drip._

* * *

 **And there it is! I was very, very, incredibly pleased with this one, and I hope you liked the parental!(ish)Derek and smol, sad Isaac...my speciality.**

 **Hope you liked it!**

 **Reviews feed the plot bunnies, and the plot bunnies keep me writing!**

 **Till next time!**


End file.
